Her little Experiment Or Naru's Inner Circle
by Oishi24
Summary: It wasn't in Mai's nature to perform experiments. She wasn't a scientist, Naru was. Yet, this one time she couldn't help but conduct one, especially when the subject was their favourite Narcissist.


_A/N: Hello, it's been sometimes since I last wrote a GH fanfic. If any of you find the part about Pumpkins confusing, it's been explained at the end of the fic._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt._

* * *

It had begun as an experiment of sorts.

In retrospect, she didn't know what she had been thinking.

She wasn't a scientist- that was all Naru. Stupid people like Mai shouldn't even attempt anything complex as that. Their hypothesis always went haywire and the end result was always bound to be disastrous for her. If Mai were to actually be a scientist, she would probably be the type who blew things up and burned the whole lab down.

Just like she blew her friendship with Naru.

She sighed for the umpteenth time as she placed her arms on the door handle leading to the entrance of SPR.

Her mind wandering back to the very beginning of the cause of her despair.

* * *

 _One Month Ago_

" _No way!" Mai giggled, almost hysterically. "Pumpkins? That's how he categorises people?" It was a strange sort of quick but Mai truly didn't found herself surprised._

 _It was fitting, for Naru._

 _They were sitting on the astral plane, side by side. It's been a months since the Agawa case and the SPR hadn't a case interesting enough for Naru to take. In the meantime, Gene had shown up in her dreams and helped her learn more about her powers, chatting with her over various things in between- mainly Naru. This meetings had cleared one thing for Mai- the one she loved has always been Oliver Davis._

 _Gene waited patiently as Mai's mirth subsided, his own eyes twinkling with mischief._

 _Abruptly, Mai stopped chuckling,a mixture of curiosity and apprehension visible in her eyes. "So, what group do I belong in?" she asked quietly._

 _Gene didn't need time to answer. "Probably the inner group." Even while certain, Gene refrained from making assertion on Noll's emotions. In the end, his brother was a really complex person or maybe it was that he was very simple. Eugene couldn't tell. For all Gene knew, Mai could belong to a whole new category in his mind. A category filled love maybe._

 _Eugene snickered in his mind. That would be too cheesy of Noll._

" _The inner circle?" Mai's voice brought him out of his internal musing. She was looking at him, her head cocked to the side, patiently waiting for him to elaborate._

" _This are the people he can't ignore and forget," he replied. It wasn't Noll necessary likes them. Noll couldn't be bothered to dislike or like anyone. No, this group consisted of people he loved. "Very few are part of it, but once they are there, there's no going back for him. He is very weak against them and he can't ever abandon them."_

" _I see." Mai nodded slowly, greedily soaking up as much information as she can about her beloved. "And you believe I belong in that category? Why?" Mai wondered if Gene was trying to spare her feelings. As far as she was concerned, she suspected she belonged in the weak category. People Naru saves- and he saves her a lot- but forgotten the moment they are out of sight._

 _Gene watched her contemplatively, leaning forward a little. "I can prove it." Something devious danced in his eyes._

 _Mai's eyes widened. "How?"_

 _Gene smiled. "You say stupids things but he doesn't ignores you."_

" _I don't say stupid things!" Mai protested._

" _Well, Noll says you say stupid things," Gene amended, not wishing to antagonise the girl, "And he still keeps you around."_

" _And that makes me a part of his inner circle?" Mai asked, incredulously._

" _He also remembered you even after the case at your school was over, enough to offer you a job. So, he is incapable of forgetting you too."_

 _Mai didn't look convinced._

 _Gene bit back a grin. Exactly what he wanted and proceeded with the next part of his plan. "Well, if you want solid proof, go and shower him with affection- physically. If he doesn't push you away, you are most definitely part of his circle." Mai stared._

 _Gene waited._

 _Mai blushed._

" _Wha- No! I can't-" she stuttered._

" _What? You can't hug him?"_

" _Hug? Of course, I can- Oh."_

 _Gene smirked, resembling Naru in that moment. "What did you think? Oh, I know. Were you thinking of kissing my brother? I didn't take you for a molester, Mai."_

" _No! Urghh! Fine. I give up. I will do it."_

* * *

Mai had put her plan into action the day she passed her English exam with flying colours. Bouncing into the SPR office, she rolled her eyes when an immediate order for Tea floated from Naru's office.

Sighing, she dropped her jacket on the couch unceremoniously- mindly pondering if her boss would give her grief for being unkempt- and noted Yasuhara absence on the way to kitchen.

Mai placed the kettle on the stove, standing in front of it as her mind wandered. Her heart thudded against her chest in both excitement and fear. In the end, she really couldn't predict what kind of reaction Naru would give at the stunt she was about to pull.

Shaking her head she got back to work, determined to make the tea just the way Naru preferred it. If he got mad at her, at least he will have his tea to soothe his nerves.

"Mai?"

Mai jumped, spinning around with her hand on her heart, only to find Naru looking down at her expressionlessly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't do that, Naru!" It wasn't the first time Naru had ambushed her

"My footsteps should have warned you. But, of course, can't expect an idiot like you to pay attention to her surroundings, can I?" And there it was, the beginning of the usual trade of insults. He just couldn't spent his day without putting her down, could he?

Mai scowled. "What do you want?"

"Tea."

"I am making it, Naru. It's tea, not magic that I can whip it out of thin air for you, the moment you ask me to."

"Well, if you hadn't been late you could have start making my tea sooner." He looked vaguely irritated, his eyes checking her over, as if looking for injuries. Mai willed the blush that threatened to cover her face away. "Why were you late?"

Mai shrugged, waving her hand. "Just...things."

Naru nodded shortly.

It seemed Naru was in a good mood today, considering he didn't scold her for her vague answer or threatened to cut off her pay for being late. Mai knew they were just threats, he would never actually do that but she preferred to not actually test it.

They stood in awkward silence and Mai wondered why he hasn't already retreated into his lair.

"Oh- I forgot," Mai said, forcing a grin, "I aced the English test."

Naru nodded, smirking ever so slightly. Mai didn't need to be told what that meant. _Of course, I am your teacher._

"So, Naru," her fist clenched tightly, she took a step towards him, "Thank you."

She saw his arms loosen, his eyes widening a little as she flung her arms around his neck.

She stayed still, hiding her red face in his chest. She felt him stiffen and waited patiently for him to push her away, exhaling in relief when he made no move to do so.

She felt giddy with happiness, her experiment a success and decided to release her boss from further agony. She made to retrace her arms but stopped when she felt a slight pressure on her sides. Arms- Naru's arms- were on her waist and while he hadn't pulled her closer or hugging her per se, he'd done something close to that.

So, she let herself stay like that a few more seconds, before the kettle whistled loudly and they both jumped apart. Mai immediately turned her attention towards preparing his tea, forbidding her mind from pondering the implication of his actions.

Alas, her heart wasn't ready to listen as usual.

Masako had once told her that when she she used to cling to Naru's arms, he would freeze for a whole minute. He'd never seemed to give much thought to Masako's action and just put up with it.

And yet, Mai not only got him to relax, he actually _reciprocated._

What did the mean? Did he care? More for her than- _No, Mai, don't let your thoughts go down that path again. You've already been rejected._

When she was finished preparing Naru's tea, she turned to go to Naru's office; only to find him rooted to the spot she's assaulted him on. She'd expected Naru to be already back in his office, not stand there and eyeing her critically.

Mai plastered a smile on her face, hoping he wouldn't interrogate her. "Here, Naru." She handed the plate over to him.

He took it, taking a sip from the cup, and once did his eyes not leave Mai's visage.

"What was that?" He asked.

Damn her for hoping he would let it go. "A hug," she answered cheekily.

"Why?"

"Because I was happy and I wanted to thank you. That's what people sometimes do when they want to thank someone."

"And you had to hug me to show me that? A simple thank you would have sufficed."

"Geez! Naru, you might not understand it, but some of us are more touchy feely than others. Some of us feel the need to physically show our affection." Why was he praising this so much?

"I see," he nodded, taking another sip. "I wonder, what are the other methods you use to show affection?" Naru mused out loud, his eyes trailing to her lips suggestively as he raised an eyebrow. Throwing a smirk in her direction, he left the room before she could reply.

Good thing too, since she wasn't in much of a state to answer, what with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Did Naru just flirt with her?

* * *

The first time should have been enough. She'd gotten her proof. She was indeed part of Naru's inner circle- a fact which simultaneously boggled her and filled her with happiness.

It should have been enough, but Mai was curious. It she got him to almost reciprocate a hug, what would she do if she kissed him?

On the cheek, of course, she hastily amended in her mind.

However, she couldn't possibly kiss him if she didn't have a reason to. She would need a reason for showing her gratefulness to him, otherwise Naru would figure out something was up.

Scratch that, he probably already suspected something was up.

It was to her surprise when the opportunity presented itself on it's own.

It had gotten late and Naru had offered to walk her home. Like Gene had claimed, Naru was quite the English gentleman.

Reaching her home, Mai contemplated whether or not to invite him inside when it occurred to her- it was the perfect time to test her theory.

She still couldn't pinpoint what her theory was, though.

"Naru," she's said, "Thank you."

Then before she could give herself the option to back out, she'd stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his right cheek.

Stepping back, her hands behind her back, she'd peered up at him bashfully. Fully prepared to deal with an upset Naru.

Her breath caught in her throat when something entirely different greeted her. Mai could see tinges of pink on his cheek in the moonlight and she dimly registered he was blushing. What truly dumbfounded her was the smile playing on his lips.

Abruptly, she'd open her flat door, slamming the door shut on his face she entered her apartment.

She feared she would actually kiss him if he continued to smile like that.

She didn't understand how she could have ever confused Gene's smile with Naru's.

Gene's smile were warm and kind, but they were for everyone.

Naru's smile, on the other hand, were very rare and all the more to be treasured. Naru didn't smile much but when he did, it was always from the bottom of his heart. His eyes would light up and in that moment, Mai could see every emotion he tried hard to hide from the rest of the world.

Really, Mai really couldn't understand why she ever confused them or was confused about her own feelings. If she hadn't been, she could've answered Naru that day on the lake and been properly rejected.

And maybe, just maybe, she would've been able to move on.

* * *

Her last daring act was the cause of her distress. If she hadn't done it, they could've gone on like before.

They've been fighting over something or the other, she really couldn't remember right now.

What she did remember made her want to drop off earth.

The argument had been heated, she'd shouted and Naru had been sarcastic. And she'd wanted to drop the smirk off his face.

The devil in her- the one that's been poking her to take her little experiment to the next level- had flared it's head, even as a part of her mind reminded her that she couldn't molest Naru for her own amusement, or maybe it was desperation.

The next thing she knew, she was kissing him, pouring her frustration over the argument into the kiss.

Or maybe, it was her frustration at him, his refusal to acknowledge her feelings that was so plain as a day even to a stranger, her own anger at her cowardice for not being able to tell him.

Whatever it was, she'd assaulted him and it was only she'd realised that he wasn't pushing her away, or moving away from her and had simply froze did she release him.

Embarrassment, humiliation, pain lacing her features, she hadn't dare look at him. She'd made to move away and run from there.

Only to be dragged back into his chest by her waist. Cold hands held her tightly in place, as warm pair of lips assaulted her again.

She'd gasped out of shock and he'd taken the opportunity to invade her mouth- _that smooth bastard!._ This time the kiss had been relentless, demanding, all consuming and entirely Oliver Davis.

She'd given in, kissing him back with equal desperation, her hands travelling upwards his neck to thread through his hair.

The need for air forced them to break apart, Naru giving her light pecks before they finally released each other.

They stared at each other, her actions, it's results and consequences flooding in for Mai.

She's pushed Naru away, run out off his office, gathering her things from the main area and running out into the night sky.

She couldn't bear to stand there and hear him reject her once more.

She was a coward, after all.

Now, she entered the SPR office, one week after the incident.

She hadn't dared face Naru after their disastrous encounter, calling in sick.

Finally, she'd resigned herself to the inevitable. She would quit, and she would do it quick.

She knew Naru would never fire her, but she couldn't stand to be in the same room with Naru and pretend nothing had happened.

She was certain that's how Naru would act. He was good at ignoring things.

She found herself scared out of her mind when Naru, instead of calling for tea as usual barked at her to enter his office.

Gulping, and shooting a reassuring look towards Yasuhara- not that she was assured herself- she pulled open the door to his office and entered, all the while keeping her head bowed down.

"Naru, I-" she began, preparing her speech on why she needed to resign.

"We need to talk," the voice came from behind her.

She whipped around, startled to find him leaning on the wall- arms crossed in his familiar pose- beside the door.

"For god's sake, Naru, stop doing that!" Mai shouted and his eyes glinted with familiar amusement.

For a moment, everything was right in their world, both of them falling back to their familiar routine until Mai recalled Naru's words.

 _We need to talk._

Nk, they didn't need to talk. She refused to talk to him and face rejection- again. She refused to let him tell her the kiss was just a mistake, and it would be better if she forgot about it.

Clenching her fist tightly, Mai spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "Naru, I am going to resign."

He straightened, his hands dropping to his sides. She noted the way his jaws clenched- barely perceptible except to those who knew him and all traces of emotions left his eyes. He looked away.

He was upset.

"No," he bit out.

Tears stung the corner of his eyes. Was he not going to let her have even an ounce of her dignity left?

"You don't understand," she whispered, training her eyes on the floor. "I can't work here anymore. Please, Naru."

"Why? Don't have the courage to face your boss anymore after you kissed him as a substitution for the love of your life?" His words were harsh, and Mai looked, shocked beyond measure.

"Wh- What?" She stuttered out.

"That's it? Isn't it?" He asked, taking a dangerous step towards her and Mai backed away instinctively. "I really don't understand how you can complain when I'm the one whose feelings are being played with? What gave you the right, Mai?" He's backed her against the table, his hands on either side of her keeping her in place as he stared down at her. "What gave you the right to use me like that? To use my feelings? And you have the audacity to assume I would let you leave after that? I am not letting you go."

She's never expected an outburst of that scale from Naru. They were always her area.

As she scrambled to process what just occurred, her own temper flared up.

"I'm not using you!" She glared, pushing on his chest. She needed some distance from him if she was going to get through this. "You're absurd, you know that? I confessed to you, I kissed you and have loved you- I have loved you for so long. And you dare make the assumption that it was for your brother? Your brother?!"

"Cut the crap, Mai. You don't love me. You wouldn't try to leave me if you did." His voice was still unnaturally cold.

"Urghh! I've had enough, Naru. You don't have the right to make assumption about my feelings, you just don't." She intensified her glare, but it wasn't of much use, as the tears that had begun streaming down her face was clouding her vision. Her hands clutched the fabric of his shirt. "I love you, not your brother. If I did, I would be kissing him- on the astral plane- and not you."

"Then, why did you run away? Why are you leaving me?" His voice had softened, and he sounded hurt.

"Because I didn't want to stand there and have you reject me," she said , giving up all hope of leaving the room with her pride intact.

"Why would I do that?"

Mai stared at him incredulously, her tears coming to a halt. "I don't know why would I think that? Oh, that's right. You rejected me once by saying I love your dead brother, maybe that's why," she replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

In response, Naru leaned down and pressed his lips to her. She stayed still, unmoving. He pulled back when she didn't respond, caressing her cheek and wiping away the tears from her face.

"That felt like a rejection to you?" He asked.

Mai shook her head, her own stupidity catching up to her. Naru's action told her what his words never did. Still, she needed to be absolutely certain. "Why did you reject me back then? Did you not like me, then?"

Naru smiled. "I always liked you Mai. I just wasn't certain who you liked."

Mai's eyes widened. They were idiots, both of them.

They wasted so much time tiptoeing around each other, so many opportunity missed. They were one of a kind, breaking their hearts with their own hand.

But no more, she resolved, pulling Naru by the collar to return the favour.

As they were locked in a passionate kiss, Mai finally realised what her hypothesis had been and that it was correct.

Naru loves her.

 _A/N: This idea came to me when I was reading a ghost hunt snippet on Kagedreams's livejournal that she'd translated._

 _It provides quite a view into Naru's character. I apologise if Naru appears OOC, but he ended up as a mixture of how I perceive him, newfound knowledge on him, and how I want him to behave regarding Mai._

 _Below is the part that I have quoted from Kagedreams's writing:_

 _Naru categorises people: as pumpkins or not pumpkins. People deemed as pumpkins are completely and utterly ignored and there are times when he forgets those people exist. When a person's deemed to be a pumpkin, he forgets what they look like as well as what their name is, and when spoken to, he gives only the barest of responses._

People who aren't pumpkins are separated into two groups. Pumpkin people and other. Pumpkin people are like pumpkins but for some particular reason can't be ignored like pumpkins. He remembers these people's names and faces, and when spoken to, he will respond (complete with sarcasm), but they're no more than that. And if they're not in front of him, he forgets they exist.

The 'others' are teachers and the weak. Teachers are those who he sees as having more knowledge than he and has something that they can teach him. To them, he's a model student, but if he decides that they no longer have anything to teach him, they might fall to pumpkin level. The weak are just that. Despite how he seems, Naru's actually quite the champion for justice. He is after all, an English gentleman. However, when they're not in front of him, he'll forget about them, too.

And there are a very few people who don't fit into this category.

It's not that he necessarily likes them. Most likely Naru doesn't feel that way about anyone. But they're people he can't ignore and forget. These people are forgiven for most things. If they say foolish things, he won't abandon them, and if they do something he doesn't like, he'll put up with it. If he says no, when pushed, he'll give in.

There's no way to determine who will fall into this group. Mostly likely, even he doesn't know why he can't ignore them, so it's impossible to determine who will become part of this group. However, it's easy to see who's in the group. If they say something completely foolish but aren't ignored, they're in that group. Alternatively, if the person were to hug him and not be pushed away, they're in that group.

Shortly after Martin and Luella adopted the twins, the two new parents couldn't help wondering if Naru didn't like them. So Gene told them that if they kissed Naru and he didn't slap them, he didn't hate them. If he hated it, he'd make how he felt clear. While he might not care for it, he didn't hate it so much as to eliminate them from his mind. So while he might not look happy about things, he'll put up with it.

While Naru won't let people into this group, once they're there, he's very weak against them. So Gene calls that group the 'inner group'.


End file.
